


Rose Tea

by sergeantgrinner



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, Roses, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantgrinner/pseuds/sergeantgrinner
Summary: After winning the Fourth Shinobi War, Madara Uchiha finds  the Heiress of Hyuuga for his side project to ensure his bloodline revival.





	1. Chapter 1

Madara Uchiha scowled at his very bloodline, Uchiha Sasuke. In whom's life he spared for the simple fact that Sasuke was his clanmate. Madara had sworn his life in protecting his kin, no matter what, but that itself was a tradition he held with personal disposition. The pride that swarmed his blood wouldn't allow him to take a life of one who shared it. 

"We should retrieve what?" Madara repeated, brows narrowing with confusion as his right hand men took step aside to create space for the Uchiha Kin and the tension it came with it. Sasuke didn't break under his gaze like the many men who had before, which Madara had expected nothing less from a Uchiha. 

"The Heiress of the Hyuuga." The raven haired male repeated himself, even if he knew he didn't have to. He folded him arms, as Madara processed his words, amusement gracing the Leader's eye. Obito shifted uncomfortably, wearing not a mask but casual Uchiha attire and messy hair indicating he was probably ordered from bed for plans. 

"Why would you... we need the Hyuuga Heiress?" 

"Her bloodline, of course Lord Madara.. You see, based on my studies Lady Hinata is the last unsealed female capable of carrying down a dojutsu as strong as your own." Orichimaru took a step forward, conniving intentions lacing his honeyed words.

Madara at glance was unimpressed, but a hidden glint could be seen if one knew him well enough, and thats when Orichimaru's grin widened.   
___

Hinata shifted comfortably down onto the cushion, alone once more with nothing but the most delightful of company; Orichimaru. Lord Uchiha's taste in fabric & design being traditional to the very detail, and he expected her to fit in how he saw fit. His envisions for the future were her own now. The child she would soon carry tucked under a more feminine silkened yukata, with the Uchiha crest stitched on the back. She was now a claimed Uchiha even if her Byakugan said otherwise. 

"Lady Uchiha," She mentally cringed "Would you mind some tea?" 

She always minded some tea. Scalding liquid could be quite fateful. If only she had the nerve, if only Madara hadn't trust Orichimaru.. She would have burned that pale face bright red with a slip of her hand. But that would only get her punished, not killed, but punished. Quitting her vile thoughts, the Matriarch turned her attention back to the Serpent, her narrowed eyes returning soft.. Soft and submissive while deep down she boiled with an inferno. 

"Depends, Orochimaru-san." 

"Oh? What would it depend on, my lady?" His voice was slick and amused, but he played his words right. For if he slipped, her face was bound to be at Madara's knee while bent at the waist and the slightest fake tear could put Orichimaru in a civil war against his very Leader. Orichimaru & The Hyuuga played this game, careful with the venom that drenched their exchange.

"I would like to grow and cure my own tea." Her voice seemed genuine to him, for once. As if the vile undertone had been discarded with a longing. 

"With what flowers, Lady Uchiha." This wasn't amusing the snake anymore, she refused to quarrel with him while he was searching for tension and challenge. In which she knew would cause inner turmoil within her care taker. 

"I don't know... what flowers are considered romantic?" She asked naively, her dark lashes slowly blinking up at the snake, whos guard was not up for her wholesome innocence. His mouth was slightly agape showing the tippity prickle of his fangs, genuinely unable to answer his mistress. It was possibly the first time the doe eyed female caught him off guard. 

"I wouldn't know, my lady." 

"Well, find out." With a sudden sharp tongue she turned attention back to the fluffy cinnamon rolls placed at the low rising table, growing bored of her caretaker and left him with his turmoil. 

__

Fingers pricked the thorns every now and again but she cut the red buds impassively, beads of blood in which she would never mind wiping eventually began dribbling down her pale wrists and into the dirt. The Matriarch's hands stained as well as the soil of the Uchiha Garden with her life essence. Orichimaru would do nothing but watch his Mistress, only to be there when she was done to aid the punctures. He did this for Lord Madara. Not for her. 

"When a rose is torn from its nest and forced to dry up by a human hand for the convience of human consumption, so does the life it provides, leaving nothing but the hallow shell it once fluorished as."

Hinata impassively whispered just loud enough for him, not glancing up to see if the snake was listening, knowing he was listening. He always listened. "Its not the beauty that a rose bush wants. Its life, and through life the rose is made beautiful..."

"...However, that itself is a curse, imagine you live your life as a rose, flourished and budded, only to be considered the beauty of romance by a human and you are ripped from your thorny branches that were suppose to protect you." 

"Life of the rose bush starts from the roots, Lady Uchiha. The buds are just branches of the roots, a rose is an end of the bush." Orichimaru reminded. 

"But the rose can seed life for other bushes to strive, right?" The Byakugan princess was referring to her future child she was bound to have, and although annoyed with her philosophies, he grinned observing her genuine curiousity.

"Not if the rose is hallowed out for human consumption." 

This made her frown. This made his grin wider for a second before he had to calm down, she was lifting from her knees with a basket full of roses. The once fluorishing bush killed of all color by the very Hyuuga. Orichimaru wiped down any of her loose blood with his sleeves. "Now, hush and lets get you clean, if our Lord saw you dirtied with crimson stained hands, he wouldn't be too happy." 

She had an arguement at the tip of her tongue but bit it down and obliged. Following close behind the much taller Sannin to get cleaned up for their dinner.   
___ 

"Why is it you have bandages on your hands, child?" Madara spoke gently to her, and only her. They've been left alone within the dining area after the heiress had changed from the soiled Uchiha attire to a over-the-shoulder sleeping kimono that fell short at her thigh. Her snake servant insisted to her that Madara enjoyed seeing her bared shoulders and legs, so maybe it would distract him from the bandages. The Uchiha Lord was still within his shinobi gear, having just removed the sacred cuffed armor. Not that she had minded either way, a pig was still a pig. 

"Orichimaru-san allowed me to pick roses within the gardens.." She spoke softly avoiding his stare, bringing the cup of red wine to her matching painted red lips. Unbeknownst to the Matriarch, dark red had been becoming a reoccuring color since she was enslaved. "..I insisted I was going to cure tea." 

She wasn't defending the snake, she just needed it to be known it was her brilliant idea. "Rose Tea? Its been a while since I've tasted such a delicacy." 

"It will be a while until the roses are dried into mere husks." She almost hushed him, as if he was getting too excited. This caught his interest. They ate in silence as they usually did, however this time Hinata was the one to bring topics about her day. Madara rarely replied unless it was a grunt but it was okay since she was very use to such treatment. 

Before she had knew it, the cup of wine had been drank empty, and already she was buzzed drunk. Her cheeks heating up to match her lips.. It reminded her of Naruto-kun. Hes dead. Been so long since she felt embarrassment. Madara observed the girl topple over her language slowly, she talked a whole lot of nothing that hadn't interested him to begin with but it was a change of pace. 

He had soon shifted from his spot next to her cushion, his woodsy scent dwelling with her jasmine-based scent, just like his lips now buried against her left shoulder, near the crook of her neck is where the perfume poisoned her skin. The tips of his knuckle grazing the pale of her thighs. The Hyuuga was his whore, and they both knew it. He had to appreciate her for that. 

Part of the doe eyed female wanted to go back being the unimpressed entitled Uchiha she was groomed to be. But her drunk finger tips disobeyed by lacing within the long ebony locks, gently straightened out his tangles as he murmured his kisses to her collarbone. "Your cheeks are warm, Heiress." 

A rare moment, she locked eyes with the Rinnegan master who was drinking up her scent, her own eyelids half way shut in relaxation. His eyes spoke to her with amusement, a twitch of his lips knowingly smirked. It was her mistake to make eye contact. Now she was seduced by her master. 

"L-Lets get to bed, Uchiha-sama." 

Hinata stuttered for the first time in years. She was disgusted with herself.   
_____

She remembered the consent of pleasure that penetrated her last night. His wicked grunts breathed against each of her ears, causing nothing but shivering pleasure to her neck. The pounding inside her left behind a shrill of aching throbs that wanted more but also needed less. Lord Madara left his mark in her, mentally, spiritually, & physically. A few bruises had he painted from a too tight of grip, damaging the pale flesh.

He also kissed her when they were done, not a hungry kiss but gentle, then roughly told her to sleep. Not only that but she was now hungover, and wanted to stay in the warmth of their futon a bit longer. The sun had to be extra bright through the rice paper screens to trigger her annoyance. The snake had knocked on her door multiple times to see if she was up, eventually he probably had gotten bored and came on in himself because he was patting her shoulder. 

A genuine smile gracing his lips. Of course, he had known Lord Madara was breeding her, the poor girl's moans reached the ends of the hallways, good thing he was the only other who lived in their large homestead. "Lady Hinata," His voice was very gentle, Madara had ordered him to take care extra care of her while he went back to his duty as Kage of the village. "Its noon, my lady. We need to clean you up." 

Her eyelids shuddered at the light when he stepped away, his shadow no longer protection from the brightness. She hadn't wanted to fight him though. Obeying his rule, the female rubbed her eyes aware of her very nudity but not much cared, her hair tossed in knots, from the Uchiha's middas grip. Every inch of her hurt, except for once, her heart. She peeled the warmth as he helped her up, soon shivering until a steaming bath greeted her.   
___

"Lady Uchiha, Lord Orichimaru, your onigiri." One of the maidens presented the two each their own plates prior to bowing and removing herself. The childish heiress basked in the sun, not paying much mind to the cups of water and riceballs that were submitted to them. Her mind was reeling the feelings of the night before, over and over. Only becoming different waves of emotions from anger to happiness to sadness.. She was simply overthinking while sunbathing in a white sundress, the dark wet locks fanned around her drying. He could tell by her microexpressions and the subtle questions she asked but the Sannin never pushed further. 

Hinata Hyuuga has been here placed within the large Uchiha Estate with the other two Uchihas and well trusted men for months yet adapted very well, at first nothing but short ice cold answers in retaliation for killing the Kyuubi kid and taking her away from a said family. Slowly, she broke and the snake couldn't help but to feel complete. Ruining people's moral codes were his speciality. She was on their side, so for not much longer will she need him as a caretaker. If anything, Zetsu could be his replacement if the Vessel decided she actually wanted his care, Zetsu was much more empathetic with these sort of things. 

"Lady Hinata.. Please, hydrate yourself, alcohol has drying effects within the system." The Sannin feasted on his share of Onigiri sitted on the porch, still observing her every intake of breath as she melted within the blanket beneath her. A low mumble was his reply but the young woman shifted up off the ground and began to drink the water given. She had even began listening to him, alot of progress for the Lady Uchiha. 

"Orichimaru," A new voice perked the heiress's attention, it had been Uchiha named Obito as she recognized the attire and mask. They both didn't know how long he was watching but it seemed longer than a few minutes since he was perched on the roof of their homestead. "Lord Madara would like blood work and an exam for Lady Hinata, today. Make sure she is healthy." 

Hinata didn't have to pulse chakra into her eyes to see his sharingan had been active, his eyes feeling heavy on her. "You are a doctor?" She forced herself to tear her attention from the Uchiha to the Snake. 

"That I am, my lady," Orichimaru lied, but finished his rice and lifted himself up, disregarding his companion's interested gaze. "Lets get going, we wouldn't want to keep our Lord waiting on the results." 

"Hai." 

___

A tube of her blood slowly filled a small flask, but she refused to watch. Never liking shots or needles. The gloved male was too close for her comfort but he just focused on his work, not bothering to tell the young woman what was being examined for what purpose. A helpless pout fitted her face as he removed the needle and disposed of it. They were located in the Konoha hospital, but only in Orichimaru's back office, she didn't understand why he even needed one, but probably didn't want to know why. 

"No need to be so tense darling.." The snake was being genuine throughout his slimey voice. Hinata gulped, "I don't like needles.." 

"You seemed to not mind thorns piercing your hands." 

"But thats different.."

"How so, my lady?" He gave a smile, but she only looked away. 

"If you are a doctor, why aren't you busy? Why is your job to take care of me?" 

"You are the vessel of the Uchiha's offspring. The future of the sharingan. Lord Madara's future wife. Why would I not take care of you, my lady?" Blood proceeded to creep up to her cheeks, leaving a tainted pink flush that she knew did not go unnoticed by her doctor. Wife? Why was her stomach churning- in a pleasant way? Before she could stop herself "Madara-sama is going to marry me?" 

He couldn't help but to chuckle at the naive woman. "Why would he not? Nevermind that, You ask alot of questions, Lady Hinata. Please lay back, I need to examine your physical."   
___


	2. - II -

"Lady Hinata." 

A white male with green shaggy hair greeted her, accompanied by Obito. The heiress' fingers gently left the dried rose buds to subtly bow her head in greeting, its not something she could help having years spent with traditional values of the Hyuuga clan. 

"Lord Obito, Zetsu-san." 

The man named Zetsu quickly embraced his Mistress, having not seen her in an entire week as Obito needed his abilities. Hinata coiled her arms around him in return, happy to see he was safe. "I'm glad you are both back. It becomes lonesome without someone constantly nagging about my well-being. Its a chore to take care of myself." She jested, earning her a smile. 

"Ah, I hope you have been taking care of yourself, your pregnancy is of most importance." Obito said with a soft tone but she knew he was quite serious. Zetsu shared a sympathetic smile to his friend who so happened to be victim of this Uchiha mess, so far shes been adapting well to the circumstances. 

Hinata could tell the difference between those who genuinely cared for her and the ones who only pretended for Madara's favor. Obito was an exception to consider, he already had his favor, being quite feared within the Village. The former Hyuuga guessed he only truly cared for the offspring rather than her, a concept she wasn't new to. Even Madara has been treating her with cold undertones, it reminded her of Hiashi. 

She would never be genuinely cared for, her body was just a vessel, her only redeeming quality. With that reminder, the warmth left her eyes and brows narrowed, as it often done so lately when interacting with these people. Zetsu kept his sympathetic expression, he could read his cold Mistress easily and she was insulted. Luckily, she didn't take it out on him, or anyone for that matter.. The woman accustomed on how to build long bridges. 

"The petals are finally dried, eh?" Zetsu switched topics which seemed to work well as her attention darted down back to the hallowed buds. "I was just getting ready ro brew them, would you like to join me, Zetsu-san?" 

Obito took that as his que to leave, not interested. His back was turnt but before he could take a step their exchange halted his movement for a split second.

"I think Lord Madara should have the taste before I do." 

"Madara-sama wouldn't care for it."

"Why do you say that?" 

"...He just wouldn't." 

____

"Acting cold isn't going to get you anywhere, child.." Madara's growl ruptured from his throat, amusement lacing his gaze as he watched her impassive expressions, clearly uninterested in her lord tonight. Of course, Obito had told him about the odd exchange of words from his Matriarch.. The Uchiha leader didn't find any offense to it because it was the truth, he doesn't care for her damn tea.. but the principle wouldn't be taken lightly. She was suppose to serve him, not shed him with bad intentions. 

Her tongue was gonna be bitten off for the amount of times she wanted to retort back at him but refused to. Honestly, she didn't know what to say or do, the Uchiha kage was obviously trying to confront her or even provoke her. She could just walk out of the room, or house, or village. She could pretend to be sick from the one-month old fetus, a valid reason. Excuse herself for a glass of water. Hold her breath till she passed out or died. Anything to not deal with him----

 

"Excuse me, Lord Madara." A soft thump was presented at their door, the voice of a maid. That brought her eyes up but his stayed glued on her from his perch at their low rise table. "Come in, dear." 

He emphasized the dear.. while excusing the mother of his offspring as.. child. The smallest of lumps formed in the Heiress' throat but she refused to scowl. The maid gently slid the door open only to find the room was hundred degrees below zero with tension. Her arms carried a navy silk yukata with golden accent, it being his robe for the night. She bowed making her way to the man sitting on the table handing the folded silk to him and turned to leave, only to be grabbed and pulled down onto his lap. 

Hinata's jaw clenched, not from jealousy but the fact he had been doing it on purpose. To disrespect her infront of the maid he had once considered worthless. "I appreciate this, but I think I am gonna need help with fitting the robe. There's a stash of rose tea in my kitchen that I would like to share with you. Please brew it all." 

The maid's blush didn't go unnoticed, the quirk of her lips only made his grin grow wider. Hinata's expression broke. She could feel herself finally breaking, the realization that she was having this man's child. A man who only found use in her as a vessel for his blood limit. "Hyuuga, you are excused from my home. Find somewhere else to sleep for the night." 

The Heiress ran out the house without another word, desperate to not let him see her finally breakdown.  
_____

She slumped at the trunk of a tree, unaware of the distance that was covered from the village, unaware she refused to breath out for her pumping heart. Fits of tears blinded all but a path and despite the dim night sky, she was the least bit clumsy. Head dug into the curvature of her arm, the yukata sleeves absorbing the wet crystals as her physical felt increasingly numb. She sobbed while whispering her thoughts, as if they were prayers of the universe to kill her. 

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. Naruto... I'm a fool. Complete wasted fool. I am useless, useless useless. Her body forced a sharp intake of shaky breath, eyes reddened with distress. I am nothing but a vessel to these people. Useless.. yet I began trusting them even after they had killed you... I'm so so sorry... for betraying you.. and neji-niisan. 

Her stomach began twisting in knots when the thought of her older brother came in.. He would have never forgiven her for her betrayal or the child she bared within her. Suddenly, Hinata's sobs halted and her hand shifted to firmly plant against her stomach. For the past month she was living selfishly, rarely acknowledging the child planted in her, the only living being dependent on her for survival. The only thing that needed her. 

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered once more, this time not talking to an afterlife. "If only you could've been brought into this world with better circumstances.." She wiped the remains of any residue off her cheeks and copped a gentle smile to her stomach.. 

Taking in one last breath to calm her jittering nerves, the heiress lifted herself from the very ground. Taking in mind of her child each second. Something told her to take off further from the Village, yet her logical sense told her she wouldn't survive, but before she could contemplate, a figure ruptured from the bark of the tree. 

"Lady Hinata!" 

Zetsu clung around the shivering figure tightly, refusing to let go. Unable to respond to her caretaker, he eventually released his mistress, and gently massaged his thumb against the reddened cheeks in comfort. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again.." 

Hinata let a breath out between her swollen lips, "Madara told me to leave the Estate. I-I must have gotten overboard." 

Zetsu paused, contemplating his Master's actions against the girl. It would be proof on why she had been sobbing, she must of angered him in some sort of way. "Lady Hinata, would you like to stay with me for the night? Until Lord Madara tells us otherwise, I don't want you sleeping outside." 

"Yes, please." She answered quickly with her head bowed and fingers picking at the hems of the silkened sleeve. "I just feel like a fool right now. Forgive me." 

"There is no need for apologies, my Lady. However, why do you feel like a fool?" 

"I... I thought my life was returning to normal here.. I got too comfortable with the people around me, completely blinded that everyone treats me with kindness and respect because of Madara. Not because they view me as a someone to respect. With a flick of Madara's finger, I could be the hated human in the Village. I am so.. so naive." 

The caretaker was silent. Nothing he could say or do would ease the pain that came with the truth. Even him, someone who genuinely enjoys her company, knew he would not be here if Lord Madara hadn't told him to do so, people respected him out of fear, they respected her because of their fear of Madara. His Mistress must feel a sense of loneliness and foolishness, like they all once had before becoming "immoral".

"Betraying what m-my friends have taught me before all this.. I betrayed them by not accepting death before alligence with their enemy. I submitted to their very deaths, instead of fighting and dying in their names like a true shinobi." His mistress stopped in her tracks causing him to stop infront of her, nothing but a sympathetic smile was given. However, her eyes were hardened and narrowed at the dimly lit grass before a flash of dense chakra flared and engulfed her palms, enlightening their surroundings. 

Zetsu couldn't react, completely devoid of any expectations of his mistress to use violence. In that sort of underestimating, he foolishly went limp to the ground. Eyes flaring colors he couldn't comprehend, his ears ringing loudly while his nervous and chakra systems began to shut down. If he was made of blood, it would've spilled out of his mouth in heaps. The aftermath of being headshot with such a dense amount of chakra of elemental qualities. 

A small part of him wanted to run after her and fight even if he was well done for. But his love for her let the woman run away into freedom, hoping she could come up with adaptable strategies of hiding before Lord Madara caught word. 

If he found her, she would have hell to pay if not a death sentence.


End file.
